Nuera
by Mistress Popcorn
Summary: Probablemente la forma en que Kushina Uzumaki conoció a su nuera no pasaría a la historia jamás como la más adecuada. ¿Quién era esa chica y qué rayos le había visto su hijo?
1. Busted

**Uju, ¡Hola! Aparecí, con esta pequeña idea que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Y aprovecho de probar este nuevo feature de FF de poner tres personajes como los principales jaja.**

**Esta historia es Rated M debido al lenguaje obsceno y futuros lemons/limes. Queda advertido desde ya.**

**Por supuesto (y esto en verdad no sé si sea necesario aclararlo), tampoco soy la dueña de Naruto, ni de ninguno de sus personajes. **

* * *

—¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HACIENDO, NARUTO!?—fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Kushina Uzumaki cuando entró a la habitación de su único hijo.

No era como si los extraños ruidos que se oían desde el pasillo no le hubiesen dado una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación pero, indignada como estaba, no se paró a pensar en eso. Había abierto la puerta de par en par y había dirigido de inmediato su mirada y enojo a Naruto.

Quería una explicación.

_Rápido._

—M-Mamá… ¿N-No se suponía que vendrían el lunes, 'ttebayo?—tartamudeó el chico, con los pantalones a penas a medio subir y su cabello totalmente despeinado.

_Mala respuesta. _

—¿¡ESA ES TU EXCUSA, 'TTEBANE!?—vociferó la mujer mientras tronaba amenazadoramente sus dedos. Su cuerpo emanaba por cada uno de sus poros el increíble chakra que contenía dentro de sí, largas hebras de su rojo cabello flotaban a su alrededor—¿¡ESA ES TU ESTÚPIDA EXCUSA!? ¿¡NO PUDISTE PENSAR EN NADA MEJOR!?

Estaba lista a darle una paliza inolvidable a su retoño.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que la mujer se abalanzara sobre él, un menudo cuerpo se interpuso en su camino.

—U-U-Uzumaki-s-san, p-por favor, n-no l-lastime a N-Naruto-k-kun—pidió una angustiadísima y suplicante voz.

Kushina parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender que la muchacha que se encontraba frente a ella, semidesnuda, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios todavía húmedos e hinchados, era la chica que Naruto había llevado a escondidas a casa.

Recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de la jovencita. Tenía el sostén mal abrochado y unas braguitas negras a juego. Notó pequeñas cicatrices –y otras no tan pequeñas- en su semimarcado abdomen y de inmediato supo que se trataba de una kunoichi. Y no cualquier kunoichi; la chica era una Hyuga en toda regla. Aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles

—L-Lamentamos q-que haya t-tenido que e-enterarse de esta forma, Uzumaki-san—se disculpó la muchacha—P-Pero si nos da un m-momento p-podremos e-explicarle m-mejor l-la situación.

Y, por educación y elegancia de sus gestos aún en tan embarazosa situación, se trataba de una Hyuga de clase alta.

Prestañó un par de veces, en un intento por esclarecer sus dispersos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, después de unos instantes, decidió que no le importaba a qué clan perteneciera la muchacha. ¡Ella era la esposa del Hogake!

—Mira, niña, no eres nadie para venir y decirme qué hacer en mi casa, 'ttebanne—siseó la mujer. Otra vez, el chakra comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo de forma aterradora. Naruto tomó por los hombros a su compañera y la posicionó tras él.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué no nos calmamos y…?

—¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR UNA MIERDA, MOCOSO!—espetó—Y MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTÉS LISTO PARA…

—Kushina, cariño, no seas tan dura con Naruto, es normal que haya dejado la casa hecha un desastre…—la calmada voz de su marido se acercaba por el pasillo, a pasos lentos. Se podía adivinar un dulce y algo divertido reproche en su tono—V-Vaya…-exclamó él en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación.

Naruto miró, suplicante, a su padre. Hinata se aferró con mayor fuerza a la espalda de su compañero.

—Vaya…-repitió el hombre—Naruto, no nos habías dicho que invitarías a una jovencita mientras no estábamos—señaló, sonriente y de buen humor—Y tal parece que tendremos que hablar al respecto de inmediato—añadió, esa vez mirando a su esposa-¿Por qué no se arreglan? Los esperaremos en la sala.

—Minato, Naruto trajo a una chica a la casa mientras no estábamos—protestó la Uzumaki—No podemos dejar esto así...

—Lo sé, amor—repuso el hombre, mientras sobaba cariñosamente los femeninos brazos, en un (efectivo) intento por calmarla—Pero están semidesnudos los dos.

Kushina bufó ante la constatación de ese hecho.

—No querrás mantener una conversación con ellos así, ¿no es cierto?—reiteró él.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos. A ella poco le importaba cómo estuvieran vestidos. Y así se lo dio a entender a su marido. Él suspiró.

—¿De verdad quieres quedarte en la habitación donde nuestro hijo, tu hijo, estuvo teniendo sexo?—interrogó, mortalmente serio. La mujer hizo una graciosa mueca de repulsión.

—Bien. Vístanse—dijo de inmediato Kushina—Rápido—agregó, mirando envenenadamente a los dos jóvenes.

—De acuerdo, cariño, vamos—dijo él, al tiempo que la guiaba, tomada de la cintura, hacia la sala.

_Naruto y esa jovencita estaban en graves problemas._

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Lo subo antes de que me arrepienta y lo borre. ¿Qué opinan de él? Jaja. ¿Merece conti? Dejen reviews para hacerme saber su opinión :D.**


	2. Explicaciones

**Esta historia es Rated M debido al lenguaje obsceno y futuros lemons/limes. Queda advertido desde ya.**

**Por supuesto (y esto en verdad no sé si sea necesario aclararlo), tampoco soy la dueña de Naruto, ni de ninguno de sus personajes. **

* * *

La última persona que Naruto esperaba que apareciera por esa puerta era su madre. En efecto, el chakra que pudo percibir –a duras penas- segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta de par en par era el inconfundible chakra de Kurama, el demonio sellado dentro de su progenitora. Pero… ¿Qué hacían sus padres en la aldea?

Para cuando se separaron era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera el hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha y la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha podían adelantarse de esa forma al voluble genio de la Uzumaki. A penas les había dado tiempo de calzarse algo de ropa.

El rubio maldijo mentalmente antes de enfrentar la enfurecida mirada de su madre.

_¿Qué rayos habría sucedido para que cambiaran sus planes? _

* * *

Kushina caminaba, impaciente, formando círculos a lo largo de toda la habitación.

— ¡Voy a matarlo, juro por Kami que voy a matarlo!—exclamaba, una y otra vez. Minato la observaba sentado en el sofá, sin decir ni una palabra pero dejando relucir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ver a la Uzumaki comportarse de esa forma le resultaba perturbadoramente encantador— Quizás debería subir y darle una buena zurra… Está tardando demasiado—se quejó la mujer.

-Han pasado tan solo tres minutos, cariño—dijo él. La pelirroja lo miró con el ceño fruncido—No esperarás que encuentren y se pongan su ropa tan rápido.

Ella torció el gesto un par de veces al tiempo que continuaba su ansiosa caminata, dándole a entender que en realidad no le importaba.

—Amor, relájate un poco, ¿Sí? Naruto tan solo es un chico…

— ¿Hasta cuándo crees que podrás usar esa excusa para salvarlo, 'ttebanne?—dijo—Ya tiene 17 años y parece ser lo bastante mayor como para llevar chicas a su habitación a nuestras espaldas ¡Por Kami-sama!

—Kushina… A los 17 años es normal que piense en hacer ese tipo de cosas con su novia…

—Minato, ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que Naruto estaba saliendo con alguien!—espetó la Uzumaki, exasperada—Está saliendo con una chica, 'ttebanne, y nos enteramos es de esta forma. ¡Nos la mantuvo escondida!

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, cariño—replicó él, en tono conciliador—Pero si continúas...—carraspeó—Si continuamos actuando tan agresivamente de seguro no querrá confiarnos nada así _jamás_.

Ella suspiró, la expresión enojada de su rostro descomponiéndose en una mueca de decepción.

–Si de todas formas no quiso confiarnos esto, ¿Cuál es el caso, 'ttebane?—preguntó, desanimada y a la vez frustrada—Es un maldito malagradecido.

Con esa última pregunta el joven Hokage entendió las titánicas dimensiones del problema. La Uzumaki estaba herida emocionalmente. No lo reconocería nunca, por supuesto, pero estaba _muy _herida. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que la mujer había pasado por una situación similar y había desahogado su tristeza con los puños.

—Es probable que no estuviera seguro de su relación con esta chica—adivinó el ninja—Quizás por eso no nos había querido comentar nada al respecto, cariño.

—¡Pero yo soy su madre! Podía haberme mencionado algo al menos…—refunfuñó, haciendo un adorable puchero. El rubio notó cómo los hermosos ojos verdes comenzaban a cristalizarse. Preocupado, se levantó de su asiento y abrazó con fuerza a su esposa.

—Eres una madre excelente, Kushina—susurró contra su rojo cabello—Estoy seguro que no lo hizo tan solo porque no quería preocuparnos, sabes lo orgulloso que puede llegar a ser nuestro hijo.

Ella lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos.

— ¿En serio crees eso, 'ttebanne?—sorbió su nariz.

—Sí, cariño—contestó él, estrechándola aún más contra su cuerpo.

—Minato…—El hombre plantó un delicado beso en los labios de su mujer, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara ligeramente.

—Te ves preciosa cuando sonríes—halagó el rubio al tiempo que acariciaba con su pulgar la comisura de los rosados y apetecibles labios que se habían curvado en una diminuta sonrisa.

El sonido de los estrepitosos pasos del Namikaze menor bajando por las escaleras hizo que la pareja adoptara una pose más formal. El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha pasó su brazo tras la espalda de su mujer y la sostuvo por la cintura, bien ceñida a su costado. Con el paso de los años, había descubierto que esa era una de las mejores posiciones para prevenir los arranques de ira de su mujer contra alguien más. El contacto con su cuerpo parecía calmarla.

Los chicos aparecieron completamente vestidos, tomados de la mano. Minato les regaló una amable sonrisa y Kushina los observó, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Naruto rascó, nervioso, la parte posterior de su cabeza

—Mamá, papá… Quiero presentarles a Hinata-chan, 'ttebayo—dijo, al tiempo que animaba a la chica a que diera un par de pasos al frente.

—M-Mucho gusto, Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama—logró articular, con un hilo de voz—M-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

La muchacha hizo una exagerada y respetuosa reverencia.

Kushina alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Y bien, 'ttebanne?

_Silencio. _

—¿No vas a decir más nada, Naruto?—preguntó, impaciente, la mujer.

—¿Q-Qué más q-quieres s-saber, m-mamá?—replicó el joven. Instintivamente, jaló a Hinata para que se posicionara a su lado.

-¿Que qué quiero saber?—preguntó—QUIERO SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO COCHINADAS EN MI CASA. QUIERO SABER QUÉ RELACIÓN TIENES CON ESTA MUCHACHA PERO SOBRE TODO, QUIERO QUE EMPIECES A PEDIR DISCULPAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, 'TTEBANNE

La pelirroja se zafó del agarre de su marido y se acercó peligrosamente a su hijo, que la miraba aterrorizado.

-¿QUEDÓ CLARO, 'TTEBANNE?

El chico asintió, en voz alta, de nuevo rascando su cabeza.

—Hinata-chan y yo llevamos saliendo un tiempo, 'ttebayo. Y… B-Bueno… Hace poco, Hinata-chan se convirtió en mi novia.

—¿Ves, Minato? ¡ES SU NOVIA! ¡Y NO NOS HABÍA DICHO NADA, 'TTEBANNE!—gritó, dirigiéndose a su esposo-¡MALDICIÓN, NARUTO! SE SUPONE QUE NO DEBES GUARDARLE NINGÚN SECRETO A TU MADRE. ¿ACASO NO TE HE ENSEÑADO NADA EN TUS JODIDOS 17 AÑOS DE VIDA?

—Mamá… Fue h-hace poco… Y s-solo lo saben Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei…

—¿¡COMO QUE ESE BUENO PARA NADA DE KAKASHI SE ENTERÓ PRIMERO QUE YO!?

Entonces Kushina se levantó de su asiento y tomó a su retoño por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?

—Hinata-chan, ha sido un placer hablar contigo—dijo atropelladamente el Namikaze mayor, en cuanto su mujer hizo el primer movimiento—Mi esposa se encuentra algo indispuesta en estos momentos, pero… Esperamos que puedas venir en otras circunstancias a nuestro hogar pronto. De hecho, Kushina y yo estaríamos encantados de que nos acompañes a cenar el viernes en la noche—la despedida protocolar salió de sus sonrientes labios mientras tomaba a la chica del hombro y la conducía a la puerta—Por ahora, cuídate y… Nos vemos pronto—finalizó, dejándola fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta frente a ella.

Sin más, se dirigió al lugar donde su esposa estrangulaba a su único hijo.

—Kushina, estás lastimando a Naruto—advirtió el hombre.

—SÉ QUE LO ESTOY LASTIMANDO, 'TTEBANE

—¿Entonces por qué no lo sueltas y…?

—PORQUE TIENE QUE SENTIR EL DOLOR QUE SENTÍ YO AL TRAERLO A ESTE MUNDO, 'TTEBANNE. ESTE MALAGRADECIDO…

—Kushina, no estás actuando como una persona racional en estos momentos—reprendió el Hogake. El perverso chakra del Zorro de las Nueve Colas comenzó a manar del femenino cuerpo.

—¿AHORA RESULTA QUE NO SOY UNA PERSONA RACIONAL?—escupió.

—Ma…—articuló el hijo de ambos—Lo… Siento mucho—susurró, mientras apretaba débilmente uno de los fuertes pero delgados brazos que lo elevaban un par de centímetros del suelo.

—AH, LO SIENTES, ¿NO?—se burló la Uzumaki—ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE LO SIENTAS POR VARIAS SEMANAS, 'TTEBANNE.

Haciendo acopio de toda su velocidad, Minato tacleó con energía a su mujer. Una vez en el piso, la abrazó impetuosamente. Naruto sobaba su malherido cuello.

—¡SUÉLTAME, AFEMINADO!—gritó la pelirroja.

—No lo haré hasta que te calmes—dijo él, con voz apacible.

—¡ESTOY CALMADA!—protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces deja de gritar como una loca—musitó el rubio menor.

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE, PEQUEÑO INFELIZ!—vociferó Kushina.

—¿Ves que no estás calmada, cariño?—hizo notar el Hokage, amablemente. La Uzumaki lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si me dejas golpear a Naruto un par de veces me calmaré—prometió, bajando su tono de voz. Naruto miró a su padre aterrorizado.

—No dejaré que golpees a nuestro hijo—explicó él con el mismo tono conciliador—Naruto, ve a tu habitación, tu madre y yo tenemos un par de cosas de qué hablar.

Obediente y asustado, el joven rubio asintió, y en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba resguardado en su cuarto.

—¡NARUTO SE ESCAPA, MINATO!

Kushina forcejeó entre los brazos del Namikaze. El Hogake, consciente que solo había una forma de detenerla, plantó un forzado beso en los labios de su esposa.

—SE… ESCAPA—repitió, ligeramente desconcentrada por la suave caricia— ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SUÉLTAME Y DEJA DE BESARME!—reclamó. La experta boca del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha empezaba a hacerla sentir ligeramente mareada. Minato se acomodó mejor sobre ella y continuó besándola con devoción mientras que sus manos se colaban entre el sedoso cabello rojo. Su bien formado cuerpo la mantenía aprisionada contra el piso—D-Déjame, 'ttebanne—reiteró débilmente la peliroja. Sentía besos húmedos siendo esparcidos a lo largo de todo su cuello, mientras el chakra del demonio se retraía a su interior.

* * *

La dimensión de lo que sucedió hacía unos minutos la golpeó poco a poco mientras la adrenalina que la había invadido comenzaba a disiparse. Acababa de ser sorprendida por nadie más que Kushina Uzumaki en la habitación de su hijo, en una situación extremadamente comprometedora. El carácter de la mujer hacía palidecer todas las historias que había escuchado sobre ella, los rumores que corrían sobre su explosiva personalidad simplemente… Se quedaban cortos.

Aparte de eso, estaba el hecho de que Minato Namikaze la había visto en ropa interior. El respetado Cuarto Hokage, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y líder de la aldea, por quien siempre había sentido una profunda admiración, la había visto en ropa interior. Se le empezaba a caer el alma al suelo de la vergüenza que sentía cuando oyó un golpe seco proveniente del interior de la casa.

La preocupación la invadió. ¿Debería usar el Byakugan para ver qué estaba sucediendo ahí adentro?

No, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera. No ganaría nada si presenciaba aquello. El Cuarto podría controlar la situación, ¿No era así?

—_¡Me aseguraré de que lo sientas por varias semanas, 'ttebanne!_—alcanzó a escuchar.

La muchacha tragó en seco.

Kushina Uzumaki era una mujer verdaderamente aterradora…

_Y era su suegra._

* * *

**¡Qué hermosos todos que dejaron reviews, marcaron como favorito y le dieron follow a la historia en el primer cap! **

**Buda, Alá, Yahveh y Kami-sama saben que no esperaba recibir tantos. **

**Hicieron que me sintiera súper motivada a escribir -sí, sí, igual sé que tardé dos semanas en actualizar, pero es que también estudio y cambié todo muchísimas veces antes de sentirme satisfecha u.u-. **

**Incluso, estuve a nada de incluir un lemmon MinaKushi jaja. ¿Qué les parece como va quedando? **


End file.
